List of Pixar Characters
This page shows all the Pixar Characters. Choose your favourite for your Roleplay character!! Characters in Toy Story ''franchise *Andy Davis *Molly Davis *Mrs. Davis *Sid Philips *Hannah Philips *Al McWhiggin *Bonnie Anderson Andy's Toys *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Rex *Slinky Dog *Hamm *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Bullseye *Aliens *Barbie *Sarge and the Bucket O' Soldiers *Bo Peep *Wheezy *Mr. Spell *Rocky Gibralter *Lenny Sid's Toys *Combat Carl *Baby Face (A.K.A. Spider Baby) *Jingle-Joe *Ducky Hannah's Toys *Janie *Sally *Marie Antoinette and her little sister Al's Toy Barn and Apartment *Stinky Pete the Prospector *Utility Belt Buzz *Evil Emperor Zurg *Tour Guide Barbie *Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots Sunnyside Daycare *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (chosen) *Ken *Big Baby *Twitch *Stretch *Chunk *Sparks *Chatter Telephone *Bookworm Bonnie's Toys *Chuckles *Mr. Pricklepants *Trixie *Buttercup *Dolly *Peas-in-a-Pod *Totoro List of Characters in ''A Bug's Life *Flik *Hopper *Princess Atta *Princess Dot *The Queen *Molt *Slim *Heimlich *Francis *Major Manny *Gypsy *Rosie *Tuck and Roll *P.T Flea *Dim *Mr.Soil *Dr. Flora *Thorny *Cornelius List of Characters in Monsters, Inc. franchise Monsters *James P. Sullivan *Mike Wazowski *Boo (chosen) *Celia Mae *Randall Boggs (chosen) *Henry J. Waternoose III *Princess Sofia Wazowski/Balthazar *Roz *Jeff Fungus *Abominable Snowman *George Sanderson *Charlie *Jerry Slugworth *Ms. Flint *Thaddeus Bile List of Characters in Finding Nemo *Nemo *Marlin *Dory *Coral *Darla *Bruce *Dr. Philip Sherman *Gill *Jacques *Gurgle *Peach *Deb *Bubbles *Bloat *Chuckles List of Characters in The Incredibles The Parr Family *Bob Parr *Helen Parr/Elastigirl *Violet Parr (chosen) *Dash Parr *Jack-Jack Parr Allies *Lucius Best/Frozone *Edna Mode *Gazer Beam *Rick Dicker *Kari McKeen *Snog *Doc Sunbright Villains *Syndrome *Mirage *Omnidroid *Bomb Voyage *The Underminer *The Magnomizer Guardian *Dug *Futur10n *Organa *Mez List of Characters in Cars ''franchise Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment team *Lightning McQueen *Mack *Lightning McQueen's pit crew *Harv *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze Dinoco team *Strip "The King" Weathers *Lynda Weathers/ Mrs. The King *Tex Dinoco *Dinoco Transport Helicopter Hostile Takeover Bank team *Chick Hicks Radiator Springs populace *Tow Mater (chosen) *Sally Carrera *Doc Hudson *Sheriff *Luigi *Guido *Ramone *Flo *Fillmore *Sarge *Lizzie *Red *Stanley *Frank Piston Cup Announcers *Darrell Cartrip *Bob Cutlass Other vehicles *Mia and Tia *Van and Minny *Delinquent Road Hazards *Kori Turbowitz *Jay Limo *Albert Hinkey *Fred *T.J. Hummer *Sven "The Governator" *Michael Schumacher *Jerry Recycled Batteries *Bessie Other racecars *"Junior" #8 *Mario Andretti #11 ''Cars 2 *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell (chosen) *Siddeley *Leland Turbo *Rod "Torque" Redline *Tomber *Miles Axlerod *Professor Zündapp *Grem *Acer *Francesco Bernoulli *Jeff Gorvette *Lewis Hamilton *Mama Topolino *Uncle Topolino *Prince Wheeliam *The Queen Elizabeth II *Crabby the Boat *Tony Trihull *Victor Hugo *Tubbs Pacer *Vladimir Trunkov *J. Curby Gremlin *Ivan *Mama Bernoulli *Alexander Hugo *Mel Dorado World Grand Prix Announcers *Brent Mustangburger *David Hobbscap *Darrell Cartrip List of Characters in Ratatouille *Remy *Emile *Linguini *Collette *Skinner List of Characters in WALL•E *WALL•E *EVE *M.O List of Characters in Up *Russell *Carl Fredricksen *Charles F.Muntz *Rusell's father *Ellie Fredricksen *Dug *Kevin *Phyllis *Nurse A.J *Alpha *Beta and Gamma *Dee *Nurse George *Police officer Edith *Russell's Mother *Construction worker steve *Construction Foreman Tom List of Characters in Brave *Princess Merida (chosen) *Mor'du *Queen Elinor *Harris *Hubert *Hamish *Gordon *Witch *King Fergus *Lord McGuffin *Angus *Lord Macintosh *Martin *Maudie *Conan the Barbarian *Wee Dingwall *The Crow Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Organization Category:Site maintenance Category:Help